


The light

by Fran_KT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_KT/pseuds/Fran_KT
Summary: AU veela ways of love. One-shot. Sometimes darkness surrounds us and we are too proud to recognize that sometimes we can't do things alone. Mistakes were made, the damage was done, but it is up to us to make amends and up to others to see if there's light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The light

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I had been having a horrible couple of days and someone made me cry today. Sometimes I can be overly sensitive or people are just too rude, who knows. I stopped working for a few hours because I really felt bad about life in general. I wrote this as catharsis so it might be a bit out of my comfort zone, as you might realize I got back to normal by the end of this text. Anyhow, ignore my silly ramblings.  
> [Originally posted on ff.net in 2018]

"She is cursed," one voice said in the distance, "she will kill us all" another whispered.

With her black and golden wings stretched, the heiress of the Delacour clan smiled evilly. Her neck shone black and gold and slim vines slightly engulfed it. When veela mate, the Delacour crest shows up on a part of their bodies shining on the two colors of the elemental magic of the couple.

Being a Delacour meant that her elemental magic would be golden while her mate's was ebony. Fleur Delacour had mated with Hermione Granger when the latter one apparated and passed out on a deserted forest trying to escape after being tortured at Malfoy Manor.

The moment her cerulean eyes landed on the injured witch, her veela took over and carried the unconscious witch to her cabin in a nearby forest. Once there, the creature had her way with the unconscious Gryffindor.

When the mating is not consensual, the non-veela had her magic contaminated and it turns a dark color. In the case of Hermione, it changed into black due to all the suffering recently endured.

The time brown orbs opened, cold surrounded her. There was a blonde sleeping peacefully next to her but there was no warmth, just a chilling sensation that told her that things were not good at all.

Hermione recognized Fleur's naked body next to hers and she could not help but blush. Trying to go to the restroom, the Gryffindor moaned in pain and the blonde witch opened her eyes before getting out of the bed and carrying the now crimson Gryffindor to the restroom.

The veela within Fleur purred proudly at the vulnerability of Hermione. The French witch had been careless and had not properly tamed her inner creature after leaving home the moment she achieved Tamasika, the selfish love of the veela that takes what she wants regardless of the consequences.

According to Josephine, Fleur had to stay in that cabin until she was able to control the veela within her. After apparating there, the first days were okay for the blonde witch that distracted herself with cooking and doing chores around the cabin to burn the extra energy she had.

Days later, she was starting to get bored so she went out to explore her surroundings. After leaving the forest, she realized that there was a beach nearby so she made a habit of swimming there every morning.

Fleur normally swam at dawn but that day a broken pipe in the kitchen delayed her so she spent time cleaning up before going to take her usual swim. Taking a leisurely stroll through the forest, she saw a bleeding body on the ground and her veela immediately took over, after that, everything went blank for the French witch because her veela had not submitted to her, so the creature could overpower her and she did.

When Fleur carried Hermione to the bathroom was out of guilt when she recognized the Delacour crest on the Gryffindor's neck. Only their mates and veela could see it unless a powerful revealing spell was cast.

 _I should have paid attention to grand-_ _m_ _è_ _re and practiced more on how to control my veela, now I am mated to a stranger._

"Um…can you tell me what happened and why we are naked?" Hermione asked with a red face.

"I found you on the woods and you were freezing so I kept you warm with my body" the blonde witch lied. She was not able to tell the younger witch that a creature in her took over her body, raped her and now they were bound to be with each other forever.

"Um, thanks?" Hermione's legs wobbled and Fleur caught her before she fell. Carrying her again, the blonde witch placed the Gryffindor on the bed and handed her some clothes while she took some to dress whilst trying to ignore the glowing crest shining on the brown-haired witch neck.

"Hermione Granger," the shorter girl said with her hand extended towards the blonde witch.

"Fleur Delacour" the French witch shook hands and but felt their fused magic running through them.

_My veela actually found my mate._

In the next couple of days, Hermione learned about Fleur and the French witch became infatuated with the brown-haired girl. They started swimming and cooking together but the veela wanted to claim the girl repeatedly, a fact that was making Fleur to fatigue easily due to all the magic depleted to try to keep her creature at bay.

Until one day, the French witch could not hold it anymore and the veela took over when she was fast asleep. When she woke up, the veela transformed and found Hermione napping on a couch in the library. In a swift move, the creature ripped her clothes and the Gryffindor screamed in horror but could not do a thing against the powerful creature.

After the veela was satiated, she left the cabin and flew away leaving a fainted Hermione behind. Waking up and making sure that the horrible creature was not around, the Gryffindor took all the books on veela that she was able to find and walked out of the cabin. After getting to the beach, she dissaparated to an unknown location.

Regaining consciousness, Fleur gasped when she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar location on the top of a tree. She had lowered her guard and her veela took over, widening her eyes with realization, the French witch jumped out of the tree and tried to find her way home with only one thought in mind.

_Hermione…_

At the sight of the now empty cabin, Fleur screamed in pain and her golden magic exploded around her. Her veela had gone too far and she will make it submit. It took her almost a year but now the French witch was finally able to keep her veela under control.

She wanted to change, she wanted to be the best possible to find Hermione and ask for forgiveness. She had fallen for her mate and she wanted to show her that love did not mean pain but tenderness.

A transformed Fleur apparated in the middle of the villa despite the protections showing how powerful she had become. Apolline turned to look at her oldest daughter and gasped in panic.

_Her wings turned black._

_Oh Fleur, what have you done?_

"Mother I am home," Fleur announced nonchalantly.

"I can see that but…" Apolline pointed at her daughter's wings "those…"

"I am here to show my pure intentions of mending my mistakes," Fleur stated while landing softly on the shiny marble floor.

"She is in the studio" Apolline replied with a sigh "I hope you are making the right choice"

"Only for her, maman. I need to make things right" Fleur gave her mother a small smile before heading to her grandmother's studio.

* * *

"Are you aware of the consequences of what you want to do mademoiselle Hermione?" Josephine asked with a frown "you can die"

"Yes, but I am the only one that can stop her"

"Maybe she had regained control by now"

"I can't risk it"

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do" Hermione lowered her head with a light blush on her cheeks "but I can't afford that she hurts little Fae" on a far corner of the room a cradle had a small baby girl with fluffy blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes. Her blue and brown orbs shone golden at times, a testament to her veela heritage.

The Gryffindor was with child after the encounter with Fleur's veela. It took her months to understand what happened but as soon as she realized her state, Hermione researched as much as possible about veela and was able to identify Fleur's family by the crest that she had on her neck.

When Josephine saw Hermione effortlessly crossing the protections around the villa, she knew that she was no ordinary witch, and after assessing her, she confirmed that the Gryffindor was, in fact, carrying the next in line of the clan.

After hearing Hermione's story, Josephine was infuriated and wanted to curse her grandchild for being so careless but the Gryffindor stopped her and asked her for assistance with her pregnancy instead to which the clan's head agreed.

Months later, on June 21st when summer solstice began, Hermione Granger gave birth to Fae Granger. She refused on taking the Fleur's last name for her daughter despite the fact that the little girl was, in fact, a full-fledged Delacour.

With time, Hermione was able to forgive Fleur since she realized that it was not the blonde woman's fault after researching about veela and their ways of love. Her magic was still linked to Fleur's so she tried to help her mate by making her own magic less dark.

A Delacour healer helped her with that but she needed to be with Fleur so they could be purified together so Hermione waited.

* * *

When Fleur entered the studio she had not expected to see the object of her affections there so her blue and golden eyes softened.

"Hermione"

"Fleur" the Gryffindor replied coldly while pointing her wand at the veela.

"It's me, not my creature" Fleur raised her hands while undoing her transformation "I want to make amends"

"You have caused so much pain with your irresponsible behavior," Josephine scolded sternly to what Fleur lowered her head in shame.

"I know and I came here to make things right and I am willing to face anything as long as you forgive me, Hermione"

"Are you sure about that, Fleur?" the Gryffindor asked with doubt.

"Anything for you, mon coeur" the blonde witch bowed deeply as a sign of respect.

"There's a spell that will tell us if what you say is the truth but" Hermione hesitated.

"But?"

"If you are lying you will pay with your life"

"I am not so cast it" Fleur stated slowly and Hermione was taken aback.

"Very well" the Gryffindor pointed her wand at the blonde's chest and slowly pronounced the incantation "aureum trahison"

A golden fire engulfed Fleur who screamed in pain. Hermione fell on her knees and started panting when magical dark vines covered her arms and legs. Both women screamed at the intense pain and heat and their thoughts became a whirlwind of emotions.

"I state here and now that my intentions are as pure as our sacred heritage and the fire that is surrounding me will only burn my skin if I am not honest with my feelings," Fleur screamed while transforming and the fire purified her wings that turned white.

Placing a warm hand on Hermione's shoulder, the vines vanished and their Delacour crest shone white and golden on their necks.

"Forgive me, Hermione" Fleur fell to her knees and lowered her head at the Gryffindor "it was never my intention to hurt you"

"I understand that now, Fleur" Hermione cupped her mate's face and placed a soft peck on the lips "let's just try things slow" both women smiled at each other when someone cleared her throat.

"That's cute and all but," Gabrielle stated with a small bundle on her arms "this little one here won't wait for your _take it slow crap._ She is hungry, you know"

"Come, I want you to meet someone" Hermione stood and grabbed the blonde's hand and walked towards Gabrielle "Fleur, this is Fae, our daughter" blue orbs shone with tears and caressed the soft petite cheek of her child.

"So, are you together now?" Gabrielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if she has me" Fleur gave her sister a sad smile.

"Forever and always, Fleur" Hermione whispered with a blush while taking their little daughter in her arms.

"Forever and always, mon coeur"


End file.
